


Ten

by devilgrrl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilgrrl/pseuds/devilgrrl
Summary: Melinda lost a bet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Axolotl7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotl7/gifts).



Once upon a time Clint and Melinda made a bet. Melinda lost. Lost. Lost! And the stakes were high. So for years now, whenever he has the opportunity, he makes her pay up. All he has to do is say "Melinda May you take my breath away" and she cheerfully runs up and springs into his arms and they engage in a big fat wet sloppy ostentatious kiss. At least she appears to cheerful to any onlookers. There are ALWAYS onlookers. She secretly looks forward to it. Phil secretly hates it. 

One bright sunny day that was made for torturing cadets, Clint pops up on the base and yells across the hangar "Melinda May you take my breath away." She responds by dropping the cadet she was training in hand to hand, mid-flip onto the workout mat and heads for Clint at top speed, grinning like a maniac the whole way. The hangar that was bustling with activity only seconds before suddenly is silent as a tomb as all and sundry workers, trainees, Level 7s and janitorial crew watch agog as Clint and Melinda exchange a movie finale worthy kiss. The most observant also cringe as Phil Coulson walks slowly toward them. Collectively breaths are held.

Coulson sticks out his hand to shake Clint's as Melinda drops down from where her legs had been wrapped around Barton's waist. 

"Barton. You know I hate it when you do that."

"Jealous much Coulson?" Clint grins cheekily at him.

Phil stares him down deadly serious and says "Yeah."

Clint grabs the offered hand and whips Phil up close, bends him back further than Fred ever dipped Ginger and plants a huge smackeroo on him. "Better now?"

Phil grins up adoringly at Clint "Much."

Melinda drops the happy smile and the temptation to take Barton's knees out from under him to glare around the hangar where everyone is suddenly back to work at double speed. She heads out the door toward quarters with Phil and Clint whispering and following behind (checking out her ass no doubt). Realizing this she drops back to the boys with a sly comment "I'd give him a six."

Phil says "Hmm" while Barton leaps up and down - "A six? That's it!? My kisses are an eight at the very least! Ask Tasha!"

"She's biased, Barton."

"Hmm I'd give it a seven, for the surprise factor if not the skill" Phil supplies helpfully. "The problem is it was wet, sloppy, and you didn't really take your time."

"A seven!?! I think it's the partners letting me down if that's all I'm rating."

"He took his time with me" Melinda smirks.

"It looked more like you took your time with him." She gives a little shrug conceding to Phil's point.

"Like you could do so much better" Clint rants as the trio pause by exit doors. No fewer than 30 pairs of eyes still watch them surreptitiously, most of those owners slightly light headed from not daring to breathe.

Phil raises a brow at Melinda.

Melinda raises a brow at Phil.

He steps directly into her space. His right hand lifts to her cheek and his eyes follow his fingers as he brushes a bit of hair that escaped her ponytail behind her ear. She tilts her head into his gentle touch. They breathe together as he slowly moves his lips toward hers. His lashes lower as he brushes his mouth softly against her full lips. Her lips part slightly as her arms raise to wind around his neck. He drops his hands to pull her in closer. Now there is only breath between them, a deep inhalation and they dive in to each other like lives depend on it. Like teenagers practicing tonsular cartography under high school bleachers. Like the only air they can breathe is inside the other's lungs. Like there is nothing in the world but that kiss.

Eventually they break apart from each other.

"Ten?" Phil says quietly.

Melinda nods. "Ten."

"Shyeahhhhh like you two aren't biased at aaaaaaaalllllllll" Barton claps his hands together "So whose quarters has the Scotch to celebrate this gold medal moment?'

Phil and Melinda appeared unruffled in any way as they passed through the double doors out of the hangar and away from crowd but Barton could be heard exclaiming "Where did they get scorecards? Did you guys see the scorecards? There were five people holding up signs saying 10.0. Did you guys plan that?" and more as the doors automatically swished shut behind them.


	2. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every damn time Barton?

About a week and a half ago in an undisclosed SHIELD base there was a break-in. Not some little dead of night job and nothing amateurish, this is SHIELD after all. Anyone capable of getting in without an invite is some kind of professional. This particular professional is unquestionably among the best in the world. He was raised in a circus and trained by SHIELD. It's nothing for the Avengers' Hawkeye to just casually drop from a ceiling onto the quinjet, roll down the wing and then flip into a near silent super hero landing with fist on the floor. It's nothing for Clint, but something entirely unexpected for the multitudes of newbies hired for the official re-emergence of SHIELD. His entry is so stealthy that he couldn't take everyone by surprise simply because so few noticed him at first. Those who did were training with Melinda May. 

The hairs on the back of Melinda's neck raised as she noticed first one, then another pupil's eyes wander from her instruction. Someone whispers "Isn't that Hawkeye?" in the very same breath someone else pipes out "He's a wanted fugitive." And suddenly he's surrounded by guns with an alert sounding throughout the base.

"Melinda may..." he starts off with a grin.

"Don't do it Barton," she grumbles to herself but of course knows exactly where he's going with it.

"You take my breath away."

"Seriously Barton?! When you're surrounded by guns?!"

"Increases the ambiance," he shrugs completely unperturbed by being surrounded with so many guns aimed at him.

She orders everyone to stand down. Without so much as turning her head she notes only her team actually lower their weapons. She growls to them all "if one of you fucking shoots me..." then runs the short distance to him and jumps up in to his open arms and dives into his heated kiss.

This incident alone would have been enough to make the security footage of the day's events the hottest property on base for years to come. The legendary make out session between Melinda "the Cavalry" May and Clint "Hawkeye" Barton was every kind of entertaining in playback. The close up visuals of slack jaws, wide eyes and raised weapons was almost as good but you couldn't really appreciate the full happening if you didn't have the audio.

"What the fuck?"  
"Holy shit!"  
"Umm should we cuff him?"  
"Shoot him?"  
"Are you out of your precious little mind? What if you hit May?"  
"Jesus Jehosophat Jones somebody get an oxygen tank"  
"What in the actual hell?"  
"There's an eyewash station nearby right? I'm pretty sure this is going to damage my corneas."  
"Day-ummmmm"  
"Balls of adamantium yo"

Just as bets are being made about how long this is going to continue and speculation on May having enhanced powers that allow her to survive without oxygen are becoming more plausible, former Director Coulson steps off the Zephyr with Mack, Daisy and Robbie. Any guns that had wavered during the show were raised back into place aimed directly at Barton. Coulson clears his throat mildly "I don't think everyone is so glad to see you Barton."

Clint finally gives in and lifts his head away to look at Coulson and grin like a jackass eating briers. "You can be next if you want," he snarked quickly at Phil and then continued what he'd been doing so thoroughly for many long moments.

"I'll pass this time around" Phil calmly replies as he signals the room to stand down. 

Daisy's eyes bounce repeatedly from Phil to Melinda to Phil to Barton. For once in her life the smart ass comment sticks in her throat. Mack just snorts and shakes his head. Robbie though wonders aloud "Does this kind of thing happen a lot around here? Cause if it does I think it might grow on me."

Daisy whispers to Mack "Who is that guy?"

Mack stares incredulously at her "That's Clint Barton! You know. Hawkeye. The Avenger"

"Oh." She says. Then "Ooooo oooooh. I didn't recognize him without his purple and his arrows."

Every agent in the room still surrounded the kissing couple albeit now with weapons lowered. 

"Man AC are you really gonna take that?" Daisy asks concernedly.

Phil shakes his head softly at her and gives her a little smile. He finally taps Clint's shoulder. 

"I don't want to interrupt but in a few seconds the new director is going to come bursting through that door with about a dozen heavily armed agents and, well, you are still a wanted fugitive."

Clint looks at the door, looks at Coulson and drops Melinda, who just looks dazed, back down to her feet.

"I presume you came for a reason. Other than to kiss Melinda, that is."

Melinda tilts her head to Phil and mutters "Like that's not a good enough reason?"

Phil just grins at her sideways and sighs, "Yeah, that's enough reason for him."

Clint takes a deep breath, because honestly he needs it "Care to give me a lift and I'll tell you on the way?" he gestures at Coulson's Zephyr.

"Sure" Phil says and they all back on to the Zephyr despite having only just touched down. If Clint and the others need help they are so already there!

"May?" Piper of course from behind the group. She looks to Clint. "You want more backup?"

"I'm gonna need whatever you got," Clint admits candidly.

"Strike one, move out," May orders simply and they all quickly trot on board without hesitation.

"Conference room," Phil instructs his associates.

"Interrogation room is more like it. I've got some questions about that suckfest going on out there. What the hell?" Daisy sputters indignantly.

May rolls her eyes and follows everyone up the ramp. She turns once on board and shouts to those remaining who are standing a little shell shocked, "Tell the director... whatever the hell you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone, angliphied mud puppy, demanded a sequel. How could I refuse?

**Author's Note:**

> I was at work. Working like a busy little bee. A really extremely very definitely thoroughly busy little bee when this scene popped up in my head. I had to get rid of it. It was slowing down my productivity. I had to share it with Ax, of course, just to get it out of my head and she added a few thoughts of her own. Now, she really thought Clint and Phil have a thing in here. That wasn't really in my head. More like it was a big joke. But what they get up to in Phil's quarters with a fifth of Scotch is certainly open to any whimsy your imagination can conjure.


End file.
